The Dolls vs The Kids
by MrsHoldenCaulfield
Summary: (Dead End) Yes, that's right: this is a fanfic featuring the fabulous Dead End Kids! It's about a girl gang ("the Dolls") that the Kids discover and the fun begins!


**Alright, people, this is the very first fanfic for ANY D.E.K. movie ever! Hmm...it's for "Dead End", one o' my favorite movies! I sure don't expect reviews for this, but hopefully some people up here have seen the movie... And if any of you have, hopefully, you'll be able to decipher the DEK dialect (lol).**

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Dolls**

_A young girl walks along, whistling. She is wearing a ragged flapper-style dress with similarly textured stockings and shoes. She appears to be around fifteen years old. Suddenly, five guys grab hold of her arms from behind_

GIRL_(frantically) _Hey, hey, what are you doing?!

BOY #1We'ye keepin' ya fa dinnah!

_Upon hearing this, the girl struggles even more._

GIRL: You can't do this to me!

BOY #2:Oh? And who are you?

GIRL:Finch!

BOY #1:We ain't neveh heh'd 'a no Finch!

FINCH:I'm a Doll!

BOY #2:A doll?! _An eruption of laughter from other boys (A/N: there are 5 of them)_

AN UNKNOWN VOICE:That's right. A Doll.

_The owner of the voice suddenly appears out of nowhere. She is dressed in the same exact fashion as Finch. She leans on the side of an apartment building._

BOY #3:_(annoyed) _Now who'a you?

GIRL:Switchblade Hanes.

BOY #1:Well, I ain't heh'd of ya–

ANOTHER UNKNOWN VOICE:That's Switchblade hanes, stupid. Toughest goil on da block.

_The owner of this voice is revealed leaning against a formerly unnoticed railway. Boy #1 seems bewildered._

SWITCHBLADE:Cliff's toughest.

BOY #2: Who?

BOY:Haven'tcha evah hoid of the Dolls?

BOYS 1-5:the Dolls?

BOY:yeah. (to Switchblade) Wheye's the uddah goils?

BOYS 1-5:GIRLS?!

_Four more girls appear from hidden places._

FINCH: Well, now ya know who we are, so can ya let me be?

BOY #4: What if we don' wanna...?

BOY: Eh, let uh go.

BOY #5: But Tommy–

TOMMY: _(In a warning voice) _I said let-huh-go.

_The boys release Finch. She straightens her collar and joins the Dolls._

SWITCHBLADE: Who'a you punks?

BOY #3: We'ye deh Kids! (A/n: they never mentioned a specific name for the gang, so I made up my own)

TOMMY: Ahh, shutcha face..._(cooly) _We ah deh Kids.

FINCH: _(to another Doll) _What great imagination...

SWITCHBLADE: And who'a you?

TOMMY: This is Spit _(BOY #1)_, Dippy _(BOY #2)_, Angel _(BOY #3)_, T.B. _(BOY #4)_, and Milton...or Milty _(BOY #5)_. I'm da leadah o' dis outfit–Tommy's m'name.

_Tommy reaches out to shake Switchblades hand and she suspiciously eyes him as she shakes it._

SWITCHBLADE: This is Mickey, Dina, Finch–you've already met her–and Marcie.

TOMMY: So yeh the leadah?

SWITCHBLADE: Cliff's the leader.

DIPPY: Eh, how come dey call yehs "Switchblade"?

SPIT: _(more to himself) _And why da ya suppose dey call yehs "Stupid"?

DIPPY: Hey, dey don' call me dat!

_Switchblade retrieves a switchblade from the inside of her stockings and opens it. She then tosses it in the air and allows it to land squarely on its tip about an inch from her foot. The Kids stare at her in awe (the Dolls, smirking all the while)._

SWITCHBLADE: They say I can do anything with a switchblade, so they call me "Switchblade".

T.B.: Ayy, you're a pretty tough girl. Why don't you guys stick around a while. We'll show you everyt'ing...?

DINA: You guys ain't got nuh-in to show us–

SWITCHBLADE: Eh..Let's just see what's going on 'round heye, uh? Just relax.

_Dina sighs heatedly and takes a cigarette out of a tightly packed bun which falls over her shoulders due to the cigarette's absence and lights it. We see a close up of her face as she takes the first drag._

DIPPY: Right this way, ladies–

_The Dolls simultaneously shift their weight._

–'scuse me. I mean, Dolls...

_There is a moment of hesitation, then Switchblade motions (with her head) to follow. As the Dolls begin to walk, at first we only see from waist-up; the shot falls to the Dolls' buckled heels walking in sync behind two battered sneakers–Tommy and Spit's. Another four sneakers fall behind the two sets and walk in beat with the first. This creates a one-two, army-like rhythm between the Dolls and the Kids._

_Spit opens a door of an old, dusty building (by examining the background you can tell that it is some type of wherehouse)._

MARCIE: So _this _is what you have to show us?

SWITCHBLADE: _(sarcastically) _C'mon, girls..what's with the long faces? I think it's cozy, right _Tommy_?

TOMMY: _(sarcastically biting) _Cute.

SWITCHBLADE: Thanks. Ain't too bad ya self.

YET ANOTHER UNKNOWN VOICE: What a you girls doin' in this dump?

_Camera swings around to face a young, blonde Doll with curly hair and dark makeup–Cliff._

SWITCHBLADE: Leavin'. _(motions to the girls to follow her and Cliff) _Let's get outta here.

_The Dolls turn to follow and, lighting a cigarette, Cliff says:_

CLIFF: I'll see you later, boys..._(Her eyes fall on Spit) _'specially you.

_She turns teasingly and glides towards the Dolls. There is a shot of the Kids in a pyramid-like formation._

ANGEL: Eh, you heye that? She'll see _you _later, stud.

DIPPY: I say go after dat one.

TOMMY: Aw, he ain't interested in no goils, right Spit?

SPIT: _(a close-up) _Sure, I ain't, Tommy. Sure.

_The scene fades as the Kids turn simultaneously and leave._

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kids, just the Dolls.**

**Alright, that's it so far. Hope it wasn't confusing or anything–and if it was, just tell me somehow. Review (for all you Dead End Kids out there)!**


End file.
